<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date Jitters by PeridotMermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642189">First Date Jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid'>PeridotMermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonie reflects on her life while her friends work tirelessly preparing her for her date.</p><p> </p><p>Slight TW: Mentions of bullying and harassment (especially as it relates to sexuality), mild swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise this was originally meant to be less than 600 words, but then my brain was like "Keep. Writing." so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was she doing this exactly? Oh, right, because Leonie was feeling so lonely and miserable with her mentor, Jeralt, taking his wife and twins on a vacation for a few weeks, and her friends decided to set her up on a date, as if that would suddenly make all her troubles go away.</p><p>Everyone was being purposefully quiet and vague about who her date was, but she did get Marianne to tell her that it was a friend of a friend named Lorenz. It took her a bit, but when she finally remembered the creepy douche with the bowl cut and fade combo from high school she was ready to practically rip Hilda a new one, seeing as how it was <em>her</em> idea in the first place. It took Hilda hours of whining and insisting that Lorenz has changed since high school to finally convince Leonie that she should go on at least <em>one</em> date with him.</p><p>Although the biggest reason for wanting to cancel the date was because of who her date was, it wasn’t the only reason. The truth was that she had never been on a date, let alone a date that would require her to get all dolled up. Sure, she had dated a few guys and girls in middle school and high school, but it’s not like they were serious relationships, and they would more so “hang out” rather than go on actual dates. Hell, most of the guys never even tried to ask her on dates, seemingly far more comfortable with a laid back relationship than one that required actual effort.</p><p>Now here she was, sitting in her bedroom, with a lamp pointed directly onto her face while Dorothea did her make-up, Hilda brushed and styled her hair, and Mercedes picked out her clothes for the evening. However, they were not the only ones in Leonie’s tiny, tiny bedroom, no, instead there also had to be less space and air for her with Lysithea and Marianne stuffing her bag with snacks, pepper spray, a portable first aid kit, and several other items she was able to see before Dorothea was forcing her head back into a place where she could work her magic comfortably. Annette had also been there, venting to Mercedes about another silly argument she had gotten into with her not-quite-boyfriend-but-totally-is-her-boyfriend Felix, while she picked out which of her accessories would go best with the clothes some of the other girls had brought.</p><p>“Oh, this skirt would look so cute with that top, Mercie!” Annette gushed as she held up a white skirt, that on Annette would easily go past her knees, but on Leonie would probably rest about midthigh.</p><p>“No skirts! If I have to carry that wallet you call a purse then I at least want something with pockets, so I can comfortably carry my phone and keys.” Leonie once again was forced back into place before she could even fully turn around and face the two women picking out her clothes, although it had been Hilda this time.</p><p>“Stop moving! I can’t style your hair with you turning around every two seconds!”</p><p>Leonie sighed. It wasn’t that she hated skirts and makeup and being feminine, it was more that she never felt quite comfortable wearing those types of clothes. Part of it was that skirts and dresses were harder to play in while growing up because adults would always get mad at her if her underwear was accidentally showing while she had been running while playing kick ball, or if she had jumped up to shoot a basketball. She had eventually just realized that if she wanted to do things that she enjoyed then she’d have to change how she dressed.</p><p>However, when she first met Hilda in middle school she had been so captivated by how beautiful she looked that she had tried going back to skirts and dresses. Though it was short lived as within a few days some boys from one of her classes had attempted to take a upskirt picture of her, and <em>she</em> got in trouble for punching him when he tried to slap her ass. She had learned for the second time in her life that if she wanted to be happy she would have to change how she dressed.</p><p>Though that never stopped her from being envious of her friends who found power in their femininity. Hilda and Dorothea had told her how wearing makeup because they wanted to, and that dressing for themselves made them genuinely happy. They never let anyone make them feel like they were lesser simply because they were proud of their femininity.</p><p>However, despite embracing her more masculine qualities, she was still the butt end of so many jokes. She was accused of pretending to like sports and video games and comics, and that she must have been trying to impress some man in her life. She was made fun of for having “daddy issues,” despite that not being true. <span>Boys would call her butch and gay, as if that was somehow bad.</span></p><p>Leonie, however, was trapped. If she acted feminine she was harassed. If she acted masculine she was harassed. She was damned if she did, and damned if she didn’t.</p><p>She was suddenly dragged out of her spiralling thoughts when Hilda tugged particularly tight while brushing her hair.</p><p>“Ow! Son of bitch, Hilda!”</p><p>Before Hilda could respond, Dorothea held a mirror up to Leonie, so she could see what her makeup looked like. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Why’re my lips shit brown?”</p><p>“It’s burnt sienna, silly.” Hilda sighed as she struggled to decide what to do with Leonie’s hair, taking it out of the fishtail braid she had just tried.</p><p>“What do you think, Leonie?” Dorothea asked.</p><p>Leonie mumbled her response, unable to take her eyes off her reflection, “I look really pretty.”</p><p>Before she could even understand what was happening, Mercedes and Annette had lifted her from her chair, and were stripping off her t-shirt and shorts, and dressing her in the outfit they had picked out. They didn’t bother picking out a cute bra and pair of panties because all Leonie had was simple, practical underwear, so instead she would simply be wearing a black sports bra and one of her many pairs of men’s briefs. The outfit they had picked out consisted of a red crop top, a white faux leather jacket, worn open, and a long pair of white slacks, that amazingly enough had pockets. Along with this outfit, Annette had picked out a pair of black combat boots, a black belt, and a black watch.</p><p>“Wait, Leonie, when are you supposed to meet Lorenz, again?” Lysithea asked while handing her her purse.</p><p>“Oh, it starts at- Oh shit! It starts in 20 minutes!”</p><p>Within seconds Hilda was starting to shove Leonie out her front door before she could even process what was happening. “Well then get a move-on, girlie!” Just before the door could close, Hilda gave Leonie a quick pat on the butt causing her to yelp slightly in embarrassment.</p><p>Here’s hoping this date wouldn’t be a total disaster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>